infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:How could infamous 3 top infamous 2 if it where made
Ideas for if infamous 3 is ever made? ﻿If infamous 3 was ever to be made what kind of story or location setting would you choose and how would karma play into it? I personaly ould like to see cole about 20 years in the future ( a future kesslr didnt know about because he never stopped the beast) where conduits are an accepted part of society and cole is seen as a hero for defeating the beast (good karma) or a power hungry dictator (evil karma) who is forced to travel back in time to when the original kessler did because (good karma) a rebel leader has convinced almost all conduits to take over and cole not being able to do anything due to the fact that even tho he is the strongest conduit the rebel conduits army is to powerful for him and the remaining netural counduits to take on or (evil karma) his position as dictator is over thrown by the conduit leader. Cole / Kessler is forced to time travel back to when he too over the first sons so he could not only prepare himself for the beast as he knew he would have to do the same as how original kessler did to him but also prepare himself for the conduit revolotuion even futher into the future. Because he used time travel it would have serverly damaged his arm but also ment that alot of his power was reduced and because of this he would need to not only regain enough power so he is back to his former strength but also make work at taking over the first sons and creating the raysphere. The location would obviously start out as a futureistic metropolitain(good karma) or apocolyptic waste land ( evil karma) but after time traveling the location would generaly be a pre modern new marias sometime between 1900 and 1950 depending on when kessler actualy arrived. The karmaic paths would be either to prepare cole to fight the best or for you to power youself up so you can beat the beast yourself but also become immortal and unstopable. This game would also fill in on the story of how kessler devoloped from cole into kessler how he devloped the raysphere the origins of the beast and explain any and all time travel paradoxs. The story would also be told fairly simalr to assassins creed 2 where the story progresses over decades and not just in a few short weeks like infamous.Steedsy 06:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC)steedsy It won't be made because cole is dead 15:51, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Honestly I dont think suker punch are done with inFamous especially after selling on sly. Personaly i reckon InFamous 3 could be muiltiple plot lines 1 Zeke brings Cole, Kuo and Nix back to life as some dictator has made conduits again. Despite the lack of a plague these conduits are incomplete and go raging like the ice guys. cole must stop them but how. Takes place in far future 2 Cole as the beast with Kuo and conduits at his side continues destroying Everything. Literaly Prototype with Cole as your just blowing stuff up with near unbeatable powers. Quite boring but possible. 3 New Charecter new powers new city new time. (most likely) 4 Kesslers timeline Do you like any of these ideas let me know BURN IT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 18:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) If Kessler is Cole from the future then wouldn't he have had all of the powers that cole has in InFamous 2 for the final fight in the first one? No because Kesslers timeline was different to coles. In kesslers time its probable that he didnt even meet kuo or nix or even travel to new marais. I think for inFAMOUS 3 that the question-mark shaped lightning bolt that strikes Cole's coffin at the end of inFAMOUS 2 brings him back to life. It is revealed that all conduits did not die, but went into a coma and re-awakened with only their basic powers still remaining (example: Cole starts the game with only regular bolts, regular shockwave and grinding). This means that the beast is still alive, and Cole, Kuo and Zeke travel to different places around the world making alliances with other conduits to fight the beast and re-gaining his powers (good karma) or killing the conduits/draining their powers so Cole can make himself more powerful (evil karma) It would also be nice if Sucker Punch allowed Cole to go inside some buildings. I think infamous 3 should have a villian that is not as tragically flawed as the first two. to be honest i found the beast to be a major disappointment after all of his hype he was a fairly pathetically easy boss fight and then there is the evil ending with his blubbering about "i don't want to kill anymore" made me want to wretch. Cole needs a true nemesis. i think he needs a villain that more intrested in torturing people and causing chaos and corrupting souls then some master plan to save humanity (or conduits) through terrible means like kesslar and the beast. i think infamous needs a villian that is not sorry for being a villian. a real bastard and i mean a real sadist. someone who that even if cole destroys will haunt cole for the rest of his existance. --Here be spoilers-- I know a lot of people have said that a third game could be made with Cole (as he's either dead or killing the world) but I can't see it without him. The lightning strike on his coffin at the end of the good ending could lead some where and after all the positive reviews flooding in for the game I can't see Sucker Punch wanting to leave this excellent series out in the cold. One things for sure though make me kill Zeke again and there's gonna be trouble (a cut scene I can live with but making me hit that button 3 times.... man that's evil) Darth Jadious - Muori col tuo orgoglio, pre quanto vale 22:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) My idea for them would be to make two different games one for the evil side of the story and the good side of the story pokemon has done it for years for the evil side they could have a coop mode one player as cole another as a conduit that cole activated and the plot of the story could be cole as the beast going around activating new conduits certain one's during missions and while this is happening a human resistance forms against cole aka the beast and they create anti-conduit weapons, thats where the time travel aspect comes in it gets so bad that cole trasvels though time to a earlier time to start creating conduits earlier but he messes up and ends up in a alternate reality where he became good and they have to fight before he can move on to the end of the story what do you think good idea, bad idea? - derekmatthews33 22:11, June 14, 2011 (UTC) For the good side the lightning revives cole and new conduits start showing up in the world.One of these conduits would be extremely powerful and a true villain.Cole would need to gain different elemental powers to defeat him.For the evil side the story would be fairly similar but it was Cole,as the beast, that would activate this conduit and he had the purpose of killing Cole so no other powerful conduit would appear to overthrow him.-Conduit012, June 14, 2011 The next game should continue the evil and there is now a war between the conduits and humans and the main character cole`s and kuo`s son who has master his powers, but has to make the decision whether to help save the humans or destroy them My idea is an NSA unit that left before the Ray Sphere went off in Empire City. The leader himself is a conduit, how he lived was he was in a special room that prevented the radiation from the Ray Sphere from exiting. He was an original subject and has acquired aerokinesis. He then explains to Zeke after the lightning hits Cole's open casket and brings him back, is that conduits who receive powers can be brought back under the most extreme conditions of their powers (i.e. Cole in a lightning storm, Kuo dumped in Siberia). They work together to stop the use of a new version of a Ray Sphere. The Ray Sphere V2. Basically much more destructive and has the power to bestow the conduit gene, even to non-conduits. Besides, we all know Sucker Punch has become well known as "The Masters of the Cliffhanger". -tonfaman23, June 18, 2011 (Keaden 16:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC)) Well for one thing Cole should be ressurected by the lighting that struck Zeke's boat, and he sees the the destruction left behind by the beast is exactly what Kessler tried to prevent, and he feels that none of this would have happened if kessler hadn't gone back in time, so during his travels he thinks about a way to travel through alternate demensions. the earth is attacked by alien conduits, and during the fight he runs into an alien child who says his father and the "elder" can help him learn temporalkinesis, so he can manipulate time, he is then abducted by the childs father, while introducing him self the alien tells him about a device that a powerfull human in leage with a group of scientists help them create, and that it allowed them to travel to any demension but in its last use it split into 7 pieces that scattered across the earth and if he finds them he will meet the elder, cole sets out to find them on each of the continents but is ambushed by a group of aliens who want to use the device to create a world where they are the dictators, Cole acts quickly to fight them but presented with a vision similar to the one Kessler showed him and he sees the twisted world they want and has to make a choice when he uses it, will he stop the madness? or become a god of evil? the aliens disapear but another threat s faced upon finding the piece, the dust men and reapers have joined forces with the Second sons, a devision of the first sons that was controlled by bertrand, and now cole feels overwhealmed by the constant bombardment from the aliens mental attacks, and the new "dust reapers" and now Cole must prevent them from turing entire countries into hell by starting world war III and a war of the worlds at the same time. Cole finds the peices several thousand blast shards from a new Ray Sphere's testing and upgrading his ability to control time, electricity, and ice/fire, and just before using the device he either joins forces with the alien rebels or tries to stop kessler from starting all the shit thats happened, upon joining forces with the alien rebels he starts the new world order destroys them and live till death with a son as the new ruler. if you choose to stop kessler you go to the alternate time line just before kessler takes controll of the rays sphere but at this point he is stronger because he is about the same age as you, but the universe has to correct the time-space paradox, so Cole and Kessler coincidently hit each other with ionic attacks killing both of them and making a world where Cole never got powers the first sons never had a Ray Sphere because with out Kesslers research it seemed impossible, where trish never died, John and Cole never met and the beast was something from a french story. My idea isn`t a sequal to imfamous 2 but it would be awsome for a Infamous and Prototype cross over like if the fisrt sons teamed up with Gentek, I mean cole and alex would make the perfect team alex is great at close combat and cole is awsome at long range (New Message) I would like to see an inFAMOUS 3 where you could make your own conduit. If you followed the evil ending you'd end up as a conduit rebel or something of that sort. If they did make it to where you designed your conduit I would want to see electric, fire, ice, and nature powers. The only way I see infamous 3's story is about Kessler. They never explained how John was the beast in Kessler's timeline. The way I see it the thing that created the beast was in the Ray Sphere. (i.e. Whatever blew up john is what activated his conduit gene) Which was made by Kessler. It almost seems like Kessler made Cole into a strong conduit and also made the beast on purpose. He had to have known that John would be the beast, so why not obliterate him when he was working as his right-hand man in The First-Sons? The only answers are A. He meant to create the beast B. Whatever he put in The Ray Sphere is what created the beast in his timeline, so John wouldn't necessarily have to be The Beast in Cole's Timeline, he was just the conduit that was there and got made into it. From the bad ending we can tell that the sentient power of The Beast can be bestowed to other conduit's, so I don't think The Beast had to be one person. or C. Kessler knew that The Beast had to be a conduit besides Cole, so he could have kept John close because he knew John could not kill people and would have to pass the mantle of The Beast to someone else. He probably tried to make Cole reject humanity by killing Trish and getting Zeke to betray him. So he could have wanted Cole to become The Beast, oddly enough. Infamous 3 could easily have a great story if it explained these things. Maybe a complete playthrough of Kessler's involvement with the Infamous series as a whole.